Elephant Love Medley
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Nadira is look for love, but where it? With the help of her three friends, will she find? Cosserover with TMNT, PRIS and Xmen


Title: Elephant Love Medley

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summary: Nadira is look for love, but where it? With the help of her three friends, will she find?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At a nightclub, there was a pink hair name Nadira was watch one of her friends dances with the boy she love.

"Hey" a voice called as Nadira look up and saw her bff, Rogue with her boyfriend Remy LeBeau.

"Hey, guys" Nadira smiled as Remy get some drinks.

"Konnichiwa, girls" a Japanese voice called as Nadira look and saw Karai, her second friend with her boyfriend, Leonardo.

"Konnichiwa, Karai-chin" a voice laughed as Nadira look and saw the girl from dance flood was Martin Hawk with her boyfriend Speedy.

"Konnichiwa, Martin" Karai hugged Martin because they are bffs too.

"Hey, Leo, Remy" Speedy greeted as Leo and Remy smiled and ruff his hair.

"I ask for a song" Martin called as Karai and Rogue share a look.

"What song?" Nadira asked.

"The Rhythm of the Night, that what" Martin answered take Speedy to the dance floor as Karai and Rogue do the same.

"Hey, Nadira" a voice called as Nadira turn and saw the green ranger, Trip.

"Hey, Trip, what are you doing here?" Nadira asked.

"I want to get went from the other rangers," Trip answered as Nadira watch as Martin told something in Speedy's ear.

"Want to dance?" Nadira asked.

"Okay" Trip answered as she takes him to the dance floor.

Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Feel the rhythm  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
On your mind  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Feel the rhythm  
Forget about the worries on your mind

When it feels like  
the world is on your shoulders  
and all of the madness  
has got you going crazy

It's time to get out  
step out onto the street  
Where all of the action  
is right there at your feet  
well...  
I know a place where we can  
dance the whole night away  
and it's called the Moulin Rouge  
oh...  
Just come with me and we can  
shake your blues right away  
You'll be doin fine once the music starts...Oh!

chorus  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
dance until the morning light  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
we can leave them all behind  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
oohh the rhythm of the night.. 

Forget about the worries on your mind  
we can leave them all behind...  
oh lalalalala  
oh lala 

Look at on the street now  
the party's just beginning  
The music's playing  
a celebration's starting

Under street lights  
the scene is being set 

A night for romance  
A night you won't forget, so

Bridge:  
Come join the fun  
this ain't no time to be staying home  
mmm..the Moulin Rouge is going on...oh!  
tonight is gonna be night like you've never known  
We're gonna have fun the whole night long...  
oh!

chorus  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
dance until the morning light  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
we can leave them all behind  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
oohh the rhythm of the night..  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
we can leave them all behind...  
oh lalalalala  
oh lala 

spanish  
Cuando sientes que el mundo  
está encima de tí  
y la vida te tienes como loca  
conozco un lugar  
donde podemos bailar

and it is called Moulin Rouge

chorus  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night  
dance until the morning light  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
we can leave them all behind  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
oohh the rhythm of the night..  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
we can leave them all behind...  
oh lalalalala  
oh lala

OH RHYTHM WANNA FEEL THE RHYTHM as Nadira bumped into Karai, who had her hands on her hips.

"What?" Nadira asked as Leonardo walk behind Karai.

"Slade is come this way and if he saw Martin with Speedy, what will happen?" Leonardo quizzed.

"Hell will broke lose" Nadira answered as Martin and other run to the exist as Karai and Leonardo follower them.

"I guess it time to said good bye" Trip sighed as Nadira nodded and give him a piece of pager and run to join the others before kiss him on the check.

At Karai's house, Martin and Speedy share a good night kiss.

"Tem mines are up" Karai called as Speedy give his girl a kiss on the check on left.

"God, you no fun" Martin laughed run up to Karai, who smiled and walk in her house.

On the roof, Nadira was looking over the edge and saw Martin and Speedy share a kiss.

Nadira:

I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin to live again as she get up.

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends as Trip look up and claimed up to talk with her.

One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream  
And dread the day when dreaming ends 

One day I'll fly away  
Fly fly away...as she sat down and look up at the stars and turn and saw Trip

"I sorry, I don't mean…I saw you up here alone and was think you were hurt so I come up and check on you" Trip called.

"Thank Trip" Nadira thanked.

"But I…need to talk with you" Trip called.

"About the kiss?" Nadira asked.

"Yeah"

"I sorry about it, it happen" walk to the edge and saw Remy and Rogue look up in the night sky. "Love is a game and I don't need it"

Trip:

Love is a many splendored thing,  
Love lifts us up where we belong,  
All you need is love!

Nadira:

Please, don't start that again

Trip:

All you need is love!

Nadira:

A girl has got to eat!

Trip:

All you need is love!

Nadira:

She'll end up on the street! (sigh)

Trip:

All you need is looooove!

Nadira:

Love is just a game.

Trip:

I was made for loving you baby,  
You were made for loving me.

Nadira:

The only way of loving me baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee.

Trip:

Just one night,  
Give me just one night.

Nadira:

There's no way,  
Cause you can't pay.

Trip:

In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!

Nadira:

You crazy fool,  
I won't give in to you as she walk way.

Trip:

Don't, leave me this way.  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way as she look at him.

Nadira:

You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs

Trip:

I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no

Nadira:

Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs

Trip:

Well what's wrong with that?  
I like to know.  
Cause here I go... again...  
Love lifts us up where we belong!  
Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high!

Nadira:  
Love makes us act like we are fools.  
Throw our lives away,  
For one happy day.

Trip:

We could be heroes...  
Just for one day.

Nadira:

You, you will be mean

Trip:

No, I won't.

Nadira:

(sigh) And I, I'll drink all the time

Trip:

We should be lovers..

Nadira:

We can't do that.

Trip:

We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact. 

Nadira:

Though nothing, would keep us together. 

Trip:  
We could steal time...

Both:

Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes...

Trip:

Just because I... will always love you..

Nadira:

I...

Both:

Can't help loving

Trip:

...You...

Nadira:  
How wonderful life is

Both:

Now you're in, the world...as they kiss.

"I better go, Karai will worry" Nadira called walk away to her widower and get in.

The next day, Martin was work on a play when Nadira walk in.

"Hey" Nadira smiled.

"There, now for a mate actor" Martin called as Nadira look over her lines when Trip come in. "Trip, thank for come" as Trip nodded.

"Hey Trip" Nadira called as Martin grin.

"Okay, Trip, you the mate actor and Nadira is the female actress in on my play" Martin called handing them some pages when Karai walk in.

"Hey, Martin, Leonardo need some help with his lines" Karai called as Martin take off her reading glass.

"He only said the great thing you ever lean is just to be love and be love in retuned" Martin sighed walk to the door and walk out with Karai.

"I better look over these lines" Nadira called.

Trip smiled "You know I have song I want to sing for you"

"How dose it go?' Nadira asked as Trip clear his voice

Trip:

My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world 

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on as Nadira smiled and Trip spin her around

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

Allesandro- opera 

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world as Nadira smiled as they dance again and Martin with Karai walk in.

"I like it" Martin called as Trip and Nadira look over and saw them.

"Martin" Nadira called as her and Trip was embarrassment.

"I think you should add an other song to the play, Martin" Karai smiled.

"Yes, I will but right now we have to do the tango" Martin called "Remy brought soundtrack from Moulin Rogue," added as they all walk out to the dancing room.

In dancing room, Remy and Rogue were wamp up as Martin and the others walk in.

"We are really" Martin called as Remy smiled and start the music as everyone gets a partner.

Tango dancer sing:

Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
Will drive you!  
MAD!

ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night 

Christian:

His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!

Tango dancer sings Roxanne in the background while Christian keeps singing:

Christian:  
Why does my heart cry?  
Tango Dancer:  
ROXANNE! (ect.)  
Christian:  
Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!

Man speaking in spanish  
Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? Me dejastes, me dejastes en un . El alma se me fue. Se me fue hasta la sombra.  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer que no te vendas Rozanne. 

Traduction: I who loves you so much, what am I going to do? You left me, you left me in a . My soul left me. Even my shadow left me. I don't have a will to live because I can't convince you to not sell yourself, Roxanne as the song ending and Trip and Nadira were kissing,

"Told you so, Rogue" Martin called as Rogue patting her head.

"I love you, Trip," Nadira whispered as Trip kisses her again.

"Now we all have boyfriends," Rogue joked as Martin and Speedy laugh their heads off.

At night, girls were celebrating as Martin and Karai use each other as pillows.

"Ladies, I give you the play" Karai called pour some wine in glass and Martin take a small drank when Leonardo come in with the boys.

"What about us?" Leonardo asked as Martin get off Karai walk to Speedy, who wrapper his arms around her waist and kiss her.

"How many times I told you two never make out in font me" Karai yelled as Martin throws a pillow at her.

"Shut up" Martin called as Rogue and Remy laugh.

"Told them" Karai whispered as Martin smiled and nodded.

"Okay everyone, quite" Martin ordered as everyone get quite "I adding a new song to play call 'Come What May' and Trip and Nadira will sing it"

"What is about?" Rogue asked as Martin hand out the scripts.

"It about two people who are forbidden to see each other but the man wrote a secret love song and when they are not together, she remember the song and know he loves her and if anyone who want to apart them, they will remember their love" Martin answered as Nadira and Trip look at their scripts. "Any question?" as they shock their head "Okay, everyone bed. We have to training in the morning because the play in five weeks" as everyone did what they were told.

Five weeks later, Martin put on a tuxedo jacket as she went to the stage to address the audiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Moulin Rouge" Martin announced bowing as the audiles capped as the curtains went up then the music start.

Karai:

Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas 

Rogue:

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista 

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade 

Karai:

What What, What what

Rogue:

Ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi 

Karai:

yea yea yea yea

Nadira:

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Karai:

Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... 

Christina:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
Color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more 

Nadira:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Rogue:  
Livin' a grey flannel life

Martin:

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Martin...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Nadira... (Lady Marmalade)  
Karai...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Rogue...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah... As the audiles clapped as the curtains close.

"Karai, get really, you next sing Sparkling Diamonds" Martin ordered as Karai run to get really as everyone set up and Martin went to the stage.

"Here she is, the sparkling diamonds" Martin called as the curtains open and saw Karai come down.

Karai:

The French are glad to die for love  
They delight in fighting duels  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat, or help you feed your  
pussy cat.  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
...Tiffany...Cartier...

Karai and the Diamond Dogs:  
Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Karai:  
Ah  
Come and get me, boys  
Black Star, Ross Cole  
Talk to me Leonardo, tell me all about it!  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer as Leonardo come down

Leonardo and the Diamond Dogs:  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend

Karai:  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer

Leonardo:  
Thinks you're awful nice

Karai:

But get that ice or else no dice

Diamond Dogs:  
He's your guy when stocks are high  
But beware when they start to descend  
Oooo...Diamonds are a girl's best  
Diamonds are a girls best  
Diamonds are a girls best friend

Karai:

Let's make love   
Yes!  
Oh, come on  
Yes!

Leonardo:

Oh!

Karai:

Tiger!  
Roar! Roar!

Nini Legs-In-The-Air:  
Ole! 

Leonardo:  
Everything's going so well!

Karai:  
Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses!  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend as the audiles clapped as the curtains close again. Many songs were sing and Martin come out again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for come to the Moulin Rouge. We are end but I wrote love song and two of my friends are going to sing it for you all. Here they are Trip and Nadira" Martin yelled as the curtains went up and Trip went fist.

Trip:  
Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day as Nadira walk out.

Nadira:  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you.

Both:

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Oh come what may, come what may

I will love you

Nadira:

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Both:

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day as the audiles capped as the curtains feel for the lest time.

"Good job" Rogue called as Ecliptor, Martin's friend and godfather come in with Ashley carrying four dozers red roses.

"I believe it good" Ecliptor called as Martin hugged as he give each the girls the roses.

"Thank, Ecliptor. Is my mom?" Martin asked as Astronema walk up to her.

"Yeah" Ashley answered as Martin smile and walk to her mom.

"It great, sweet" Astronema hugged her daughter as Speedy come down to kiss her.

"Speedy" Martin blushed as Astronema and Ashley laugh.

"Nadira, congratulations with you and Trip" Astronema congratulated as Nadira hugged her,

"Thank, Mrs. Hawks" Nadira thanked as Trip wrapper his arms around Nadira's shoulders.

"Martin, time to going home, I need to told your father and bother about the play" Astronema ordered as Martin wave good bye to everyone and teleport way with her mother.

"Come Trip, let going home" Nadira called as her and Trip walk out holding hands.

**The End**


End file.
